The path of forgiveness
by JCkirito
Summary: This story shows how Yasuo is determined to enter the league of legends with the intention of nothing but prove his innocence, recover his honor and kill the one who has caused all these losses, Finding new friends and enemies in his path.
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1.

The League of Legends

There he was, standing on a vast field of trees with leaves, these covered with fresh blood, the wind still snorting of such rapid movements he made, the meadow was with three dead bodies laying in there and a tall man with a lot of hair tied in a tail, in his right hand his lethal sword which was so shiny that moon on the blade in his left hand a flask made of bamboo which contained Sake (alcoholic beverage) wearing no shirt and had a type of blue scarf, on his left shoulder a very detailed armor. No regrets for what he had done, the man only took three steps forward and in the blink of an eye the wind made him disappear. Later in the same night the guy came out of a small tornado which seemed to transport him, he just came out of this and the first thing he saw was a gigantic metal door, with shield in the middle, then a voice that came out from no where spoke.

"why have you come here?"

he just stood and answered aloud

"to enter the league"

"you think you have what it takes?"

"Sure i do"

"well.. then enter and prove it"

The huge door opened and he could see the vast hall full of masked men with purple or blue robes, on his right a person with a red hooded robe called him and told him

"you"

he turn to his right and saw the hooded man and responded

"What do I have to do to enter?"

"You're quick to decipher things, no?"

"you're the one that started talking to me and most of the people here are purple hooded or blue, it was not very difficult"

"ok.. now lets go to the boardroom"

"what for?"

"to see what people say about you and your abilities"

"let's go then"

the two men, the red hooded and the shirtless, started walking straight down the aisle, while he was walking he could see all this masked man but regardless just stopped looking at them and concentrated on keeping his mental state maximum for the testing that they were going to do to him. They walked down the hallway until they reached a place where was a large door that said "COUNCIL OF CHAMPIONS" then the two went in the room. Inside the room there were only five people, seeing the young man come up as if he were already been examinated from the beginning.

"Tell us your name boy" say one of the hooded ones

"Yasuo"

"where are you from?"

"Ionia"

"why are you here?"

"to prove my innocence"

"what's your story?

"my story?, is rather long .."

"No matter just talk"

"very well"

Yasuo began to tell the story

"I'm a regular guy, I was just accused"

"for what exactly?"

"from a wise homicide"

"and you say it was not so"

"exactly"

"continue.."

Yasuo continuous

"I trained the arts of sword and wind. My family, my only family was my brother both live in Ionia, to be exact almost to the outskirts of this in the woods"

"When you were charged with this murder?"

"It's been a year ago that this happened was during a battle in defense of a Noxian offensive"

"what happened?"

"all started at the time of the allocatio, the Master Yi said I had to care for the elder while all others defended the city, which I had considered unfair, but I went to my position. After the battle started, after a while I hear the first defenses down and saw the old man asleep so I make the decision to go help, at the battle I fought and we help each other so we won. after the battle they went to the elder and for everyone's surprise they found him dead and worst of all was that he had been with a wind technique immediately worldwide indicted me of the old man's death, I was persecuted, insulted and assaulted by all the people I knew including my brother who had been convinced by the idea of them. After two days I thought it was over but it was just the beginning, I was walking through the woods in the morning and without warning, I met my brother, a look of anger and disappointment in him was the only thing I fouded. he challenged me and tried to kill me so I had to kill my own brother, after that I left Ionia and started looking for the one that caused all my suffer… That's my story "

"mmm ... tomorrow will test your skills today you can spend the night at the Institute of War. Yasuo good night"

He was given a room key on the volume Yasuo and saw it was an old key more than usual and had scored the number 12 on it. more wordlessly turned and walked out of the council chamber and made his way to the bedroom of the Institute of War.

Once in the Institute, Most lights where off, only the twelfth and thirteenth floor had lights on, way to the building entrance and in front of him had a spiral staircase to his right side he saw an elevator and he take the logical way, the elevator. Hewas entering the elevator and as the door was closing but nothing heard a soft, sweet voice as a young woman

"Wait!"

he pressed the button to open the door and it opened on the other side of the door there was a woman that had cat ears and fox tails, Yasuo hesitated a little, he had seen strange creatures before but never a fox-woman

"Thank you"

"you're welcome"

"You're new?"

the elevator began to rise

"Yup"

"what's your name?"

"Yasuo"

"mm .. mine is Ahri, I'm a goddess thus converted half human"

"That explains it" whisper to yourself

"yup, explains completely"

Yasuo stayed a little surprised by the fact she had Heard him, meanwhile Ahri let out a giggle cause of Yasuo's thinking face

"Well nice to meet you Yasuo, I leave from here"

The 12th floor elevator frame

"indeed me too"

"oh well then see you tomorrow"

Yasuo just left the elevator without saying a word and began to search his room while Ahri a little surprised of the new champion enter her's

"oh this is"

Upon entering he saw it was something small but it had its charm was comfortable and cozy not had any problems, only approached the bed placed his sword on one side of this and lay down, just thinking of what to expect for tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 1!, If you like comment and if not ,well, do not worry if what you want is action it will come later, thanks for Reading, also englis its not my language but im tryng to do as best as i can ^ _ ^


	2. The Unforgiven

Chapter 2.

the Unforgiven

That morning as all others Yasuo awoke agitated, with heavy breathing and sweating. He undressed and walked into the shower in a few minutes came out of this with a movement he dryied his hair and thn tied it in a queue, dressed again his pants slipped his pad scarf and grabbed his sword. He opened the door and found out that was not pleasant, a huge line to take the elevator.

"I hate crowds," he whispered to himself

Closed the door and the key was saved, he went across the room and oppened the window looked down and jump, the wind help him to don't get hurt after faling, after incorporating he made his way to the council chamber to receive his test on the way the room he saw a man which had not delayed more than a second to identify, was the master Yi one of many that had charged him with the murder of the elder, behind Yi was his apprentice Wu Kong which followed him learning Wuju style , both only give a death stare and then only continue their ways. After already having walked a while down the hall finally came to the council chamber, this time were the same five of before, but now just behind them was a crowd. Out of no where came the red hooded man.

"are you ready Yasuo?"

"always"

"Yasuo you will be tested in combat"

"understood"

"Put your hand on my shoulder"

"what for?"

"just do it"

Yasuo put his hand on his shoulder and in the flash of light disappeared from the sight of all.

"Where are we?"

"the place where your trial will be held"

They were not in a very large room which was just glass, floor, walls, ceiling. everything was transparent, Yasuo looked down and saw a frozen judging by the snow that was on the bridge

"this place is?"

"the abyss of sorrows"

"and I will fight here?"

"Yes you'll do"

"Against who?"

"as far as you can"

"but .."

"You relax if you are killed through a lance or sword nothing happened, but I tell you once and you will not die but will suffer pain, while still able to fight"

"understood"

Yasuo was teleported to the beginning portion of the groans of the abyss, here was told.

"all champions usually are restricted to use their full potential as usual but this time would not be so, to show everything you have"

Yasuo went running at unparalleled speed toward the center of the bridge to find his opponent, as he was heading here could see in the distance a man, also with a tail in the hair was like the a single bit that had a spear and armor

"what's your name?" asked the man

"Yasuo"

"mine is Xin Zhao, nice to meet you here just for your trip"

Xin Zhao against Yasuo lunged with his spear pointed at his head but in a movement Yasuo stepped aside and desmvaino unsheathe the sword to cut him back to the Xin Zhao

"you move fast"

This time the offense was Yasuo, I lift a tornado of wind elf Xin few meters but it was enough to grab him in the air and make it scream in pain until his voice quiet by his death. Out of nowhere the lifeless body of Xin disappeared.

"so you do not die here to fight, eh?" he asked himself

"but you're still suffering," said a seductive voice

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you my name if dare to touch me"

Yasuo bursts of speed in his right leg started to get the red haired in front of him.

"hmp .. conceited"

she appeared in the back without warning and she waved the sword was pushed back, she sat up and threw back toward the three blades but all reached the blades was a wind barrier.

"hell is something you do not have?"

The redhead lost patience and gave him a whole flurry of blades but only rebounded when Yasuo stop blades throw throw the other see the tornado and killed in the air as Xin, screams were heard only silence and deposed. Yasuo and was starting to tire a bit because use of such techniques wind.

"Stop!" shouted a voice

"it happens" wonder Yasuo

"It's enough"

Yasuo was transported to the council room where he was told

"Welcome. Yasuo, The Unforgivable"

Yasuo after hearing that he was satisfied without more left the room, went to the bedroom of the institute of war, on his way he saw the champions looked one which surprised him, others scared and disgusted others. On the way to his room he found Ahri again, but this time it was a very grumpy man in front of her and looked estarla insulting, that man had two knives, apparently rotating and were quite large, going to leave it as it was Ahri until I hear mention.

"Draven please stop"

Yasuo's eyes were lit on fire to see the Noxian executing the lady approached him and said, touching his shoulder:

"you better leave the lady alone what might happen isn't going to be funny"

"who the fuck interferes Draven and his prey"

"I do"

Draven looked at Yasuo and instantly recognized him.

"Yasuo?"

"leave her alone and there will be no problem"

"Just this once, just this"

Draven left and Yasuo Ahri helped her up, this had a bruise on his shoulder and when he won the hand Yasuo apparatus saw him help her up.

"it's done… now im going tos lay him" Yasuo turned

"Do not!" Ahri cryied

"but he did this to you!" said Yasuo ponting at Ahri's bruise

"but you do not want to get in trouble with Darius because where Draven is, no far from there is going to be Darius"

"hmp .. ok"

"Thanks for coming, you're the first person who saves me and do not ask anything in return"

"Do not worry about it"

"thank Yasuo"

"if anything like that happens again, just tell me and i'll take care of guys like him,. now I'm going to bed so be a good night"

"the same"

Yasuo just turned legs and wind-driven jumped to his window and entered to his room, it was a little different than as he left the room but ignored and only fell asleep after let her know aside off the scarf and boots.

"finally some rest," he said to himself before falling asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2! if you liked comment if you have ideas or want another character more, in the comments and let me know, there will be no problem, Thanks for reading ^ _ ^


	3. Unexpected Reaction

Chapter 3

unexpected reaction

Yasuo woke sweating like yesterday, with heavy breathingas always, took a shower and got dressed, approached to his sword and grabbed it. He turned and jumped out the window to fall cushioned by the wind, he was walkin by the side of the institute, while he was walking he saw in front of his face a blue shiny light that blind him for a second, and then let him see again.

"What the hell?" he looked around and saw a familiar face

"So here we are again… Yasuo" greeted him strangely a red haired woman

"What I'm doing here?" he took a look to the enormus place

"You have been called to a fight, you might go to the top lane, I will go through the middle"

"we're are going to fight only the two of us?"

"no, the rest already in their lines so go fast to yours alone I was waiting to explain"

"Good luck ehh ..."

"katarina, katarina call me"

"See you later Katarina"

Yasuo saw his speed was too low to what he was used to, and his sword was heavier, considering the restrictions mentioned yesterday he take that as an excuse to explain what was happening to him and went on top lane to get to meet a giant bear, standing on two legs, stunning, with a well worn armor and claws big enought to make someone fear him.

"you… who are you?" asked the bear

"Yasuo"

"you better serve for something," he said gruffly

"believe I will do more than that"

Yasuo was hidden in the bushes at a side of top lane, with Volibear, they both saw the enemy approaching, Yasuo was in the bush behind the one the bear was, the bear hadthe enemy champion in attack range but before the bear could perform his attack a luminous tottem let the enemy see the champion.

"MINIONS WERE SPAWNED"

"what?" he asked Yasuo

"minions almost reach the lane, I'll throw the enemy at you and you attack with all what you have"

"okay but as this says I can not even use my ultimate"

"No matter what, I'll throw him to your bush and your going to have to kill him"

"understood"

Volibear came out decisively towards the enemy, a Jax, Jax was attacking him believing that he was the only one against Volibear but Jax felt when he was grabbed by Voli and was taken to Volibear's back were Yasuo was waiting for him to kill him, Yasuo began attacking without stopping to Jax and massacred him with the help of Volibear.

"FIRST BLOOD" a voice sound in all the rift

Yasuo felt good to hear that but he had pain in his arms had received several bruises from Jax and this had dropped his health which is also caused him pain, a light shone around him for a few seconds and then son later he was on the platform where he had started, the pain stopped and he felt good again

"Interesting ..."

Yasuo came out and well kept winning thirteen minutes until the lines were disrupted and destroyed most lines turrets, this caused the separation of the team in some places, Yasuo also began to move between other lanes appart from his, while searching for an opponent he found something that did not like him, he found Ahri, the woman he helped yesterday, but was concentrated and began to attack. Ahri released his sphere, for Yasuo's luck he had a minion near and he moved in the blink of an eye across the minion and was able to avoid the attack. Ahri struck again this time cast a enchantet kiss spell but Yasuo in a fast movement put his wind barrier to stop the kiss, it was now the turn of Yasuo, he moved toward her with quick motion and then use steel tempest, as both were level eighteen skills loaded faster, Yasuo use steel tempest once again and sparks of statick dagger jumped around and caused her double damage, then Yasuo used whirlwind and took Ahri into the air, his ultimate was ready, but he could not finish with her, it was something merciless to do that so he instead of killing Ahri just turned arround and left the lane.

Ahri's P.V.

I was waiting for the final attack with my eyes closed, but nothing happened so I opened them and saw Yasuo withdrawing keeping me alive, it hurted but I was alive, I turned bach to base and accepted that as a gift from him.

Normal P.V.

Yasuo was destroying all turrets, one after another until they reached the nexus and Katarina told

"do the honors, you deserve it Yasuo"

Yasuo approached the link and gave the last espadazo, with this the burst nexus and were transported out of the battlefield, to leave the room invocation everyone was talking less Yasuo until Ahri left the room, summoning the other team, Yasuo approached and gave him a hug, Yasuo stood still and just told Ahri

"Ahri.. let go" he said emotionless

"why? I'm only thanking you" said seductively

"let go Ahri… I have done nothing for you to thank me…"

"ahh… come on Yasuo you know you forgived me in middle of the fight"

"enough…" Yasuo took Ahri's arms away from him

"you… awful"

"It's not that, it's just that someone talked a bit about yourself during the battle"

"who?"

"Katarina told me a lot about you"

"Do not tell me you believed at that… woman.."

"what do you think she told me?"

"Well Yasuo maybe some things were true but know that she also exaggerates"

"but to steal the hearts of men it was true, or not?"

"Yasuo please trust me"

"mm ..." Yasuo looke to her eyes "okay"

"Thank you!" hugs back

"but.. let go" said emotionless again

"okay…" Ahri said turning don her cat ears

Both of them left the summoning area and went to their rooms and sleep pear, Yasuo once I get to her room she realized something and said to himself.

"this is bad I'm developing affection for this woman's going to hurt me, I gotta get away" I just said

placed his sword aside, scarf and boots and slept off.

END OF CHAPTER 3

^ _ ^ Hope you like it if you like comment and if you do not already know also accept ideas and suggestions!


End file.
